Desde que te marchaste Shaoran
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: este fic se remonta despues de la partida de Shaoran, un nuevo enemigo aparece. capitulos 5, 6 y 7...falta uno para el final!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 2 La carta tan esperada.  
  
Sakura entró a su cuarto y se olvido del pobre de kero, que estaba  
esperando su  
Cena. (que mala que fue yo tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero ella se  
olvido de  
mí, por ese tonto mocoso- Kero, no es un mocoso, es Shaoran, déjame  
continuar  
con la historia)  
Sakura abrió el sobre, pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía decir en  
la  
Carta.  
  
Querida Sakura:  
Hola, como estas? Yo estoy bien, pero te extraño mucho.  
Estos últimos 3 meses fueron muy difíciles sin ti. Te cuento que Meilin  
encontró  
a otro chico, él vive en Tomoeda y se llama Jonh. Al final pudo entender  
que yo  
ya había encontrado a esa persona tan especial (ya sabes que eres tu) y  
decidió  
buscar alguien que la amara. Ahora somos muy unidos, ella fue la que me  
ayudo a  
escribirte la carta anterior. Meilin vuelve la semana que viene a  
Tomoeda, yo  
volveré cuando termine mis asuntos. Sakura ya no puedo esperar a regresar  
junto  
a ti. Cada día te amo más. No sé si todavía sientes algo por Yukito Y  
tal vez  
no me quieres (como no me distes una respuesta), pero igual yo si te  
quiero y  
quiero que seas feliz... bueno por ahora es lo único que te tengo que  
contar.  
  
Un beso  
Shaoran.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sakura estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que Shaoran Todavía la quería,  
y más  
que nunca. Kero le pregunto porque estaba tan contenta y ella se puso  
roja como  
un tomate.  
  
Kero: que dice la carta del mocoso que te hizo poner así?  
  
Sakura: no es un mocoso él es... es un buen amigo  
  
Kero: un buen amigo?? Nada mas que eso???  
  
Sakura: (sonrojada) sí solo un amigo. Kero ya sabia de los sentimientos  
de  
  
Sakura, pero sé hacia el que no sabia nada.-Bueno Kero voy a cenar-  
Tráeme  
dulces Sakurita!!!!  
  
Touya: y que decía la carta del mocoso???  
  
Sakura: Su nombre es Shaoran, y no te interesa saber lo que dice la  
carta.  
  
Touya: el monstruo defendiendo al mocoso, que conmovedor.  
  
Trrrriiiiinnnnn  
  
Touya: Sakura, tienes teléfono.  
  
Sakura: hola  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Eriol y yo Somos novios  
  
Sakura: que bueno Tomoyo, se ve que la cita fue todo un éxito.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron hablando por horas sobre la cita con Eriol.  
  
Sakura: recibí una carta de Li.  
  
Tomoyo: y que decía?  
  
Sakura: me ama, y Mei es novia de Jonh y vuelve la semana que viene.  
Y siguieron hablando.  
  
A la semana:  
  
Profesor: Hoy reingresa una nueva alumna su Nombre es Meilin.  
  
Todos: Meilin y Li?????  
  
Meilin: Shaoran No pudo regresar pero pronto lo hará.  
  
Meilin: y Sakura ya tienes la respuesta?  
  
Sakura: Si ya la tengo  
  
Meilin: Y cuál es ¿  
  
Sakura: ya te la debes imaginar  
  
Meilin: si, pero cuídalo a Shaoran porque el te quiere de verdad.  
  
Sakura Si, lo haré, yo también lo quiero de verdad  
  
Meilin: y cuando se lo vas a decir???  
  
Sakura: Cuando regrese  
  
En el recreo, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban tomados de la mano muy enamorados,  
Meilin  
estaba Con Jonh y Sakura estaba sola pensando en su querido Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran. te extraño tanto  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, no crees que Sakura esta muy triste?  
  
Eriol: Si, creo que debemos estar con ella  
  
Meilin: Tengo una idea para animarla.  
  
Meilin: Kinomoto  
  
Sakura: Sí?  
  
Meilin: quieres venir hoy a mi casa? así charlamos, tengo tantas cosas  
que  
contarte  
  
Sakura: Me encantaría.  
  
En la casa de Meilin:  
  
Meilin: ya llegamos, como extrañaba esta casa. Vamos te voy a mostrar la  
casa.  
  
Sakura: pero ya la conozco.  
  
Meilin: no toda, vamos  
  
Sakura: vamos  
  
Adivinen a donde la llevo Meilin a Sakura.  
  
Meilin: Este es el cuarto de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: hay una maleta encima de la cama.  
  
Meilin: ha esa maleta es mía. Casi me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a mi  
casa.  
  
Meilin: hola madre  
  
Madre: Meilin como estas?  
  
Meilin: bien, estoy con una amiga.  
  
Madre: tu primo Shaoran esta aquí de visita.  
  
Meilin: Enserio, dame con él.  
  
Shaoran: Hola Meilin, como llegaste?  
  
Meilin: muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.  
  
Shaoran: la viste, esta hermosa como siempre, te dijo algo de mí???  
  
Meilin: Si la vi, justamente esta acá conmigo, porque la invite a  
quedarse a  
dormir.  
  
Shaoran: QUE ESTA CONTIGO??????  
  
Meilin: Si, te doy con ella. Sakura Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo  
  
Sakura: Hola.  
  
Shaoran: Sa... sa... Sakura???  
  
Sakura: Shaoran????  
  
Shaoran quedo mudo- Hola Sakura, Como estas?  
  
Sakura: B... bien y vos?  
  
Shaoran: bien, extrañándote mucho.  
  
Sakura: yo también té extraño mucho  
  
Shaoran: enserio me extrañas?  
  
Sakura: si es enserio, porque yo te... te... - Meilin le sacó el teléfono  
a  
  
Sakura, porque quería que ella se lo dijera personalmente.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura.....  
  
Meilin: bueno Shaoran adiós mañana te llamo. Y corto el teléfono  
  
Meilin: casi lo arruinas  
  
Sakura: gracias por haberme echo acordar.  
  
Meilin: vamos a cenar?  
  
Sakura: si  
  
Después de la cena se dirigieron al cuarto de Meilin y se desvelaron toda  
la  
noche, porque se quedaron charlando.  
  
Continuara...  
Nota del autor: les gusto? Les saque la intriga de la carta y lo de  
Tomoyo y  
Eriol, pero este fic todavía continúa. El próximo capitulo: En Hong Kong,  
sabremos un poco mas sobre Shaoran, además una chica quiere el amor de  
Li, es  
una hechicera. Es la aparición de un nuevo enemigo.  
Por favor, escríbeme tus comentarios dudas, etc. A  
kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com o enviame un review  
Prometo contestar. 


	2. la carta tan esperada

Capitulo 2 La carta tan esperada.  
  
Sakura entró a su cuarto y se olvido del pobre de kero, que estaba  
esperando su  
Cena. (que mala que fue yo tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero ella se  
olvido de  
mí, por ese tonto mocoso- Kero, no es un mocoso, es Shaoran, déjame  
continuar  
con la historia)  
Sakura abrió el sobre, pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podía decir en  
la  
Carta.  
  
Querida Sakura:  
Hola, como estas? Yo estoy bien, pero te extraño mucho.  
Estos últimos 3 meses fueron muy difíciles sin ti. Te cuento que Meilin  
encontró  
a otro chico, él vive en Tomoeda y se llama Jonh. Al final pudo entender  
que yo  
ya había encontrado a esa persona tan especial (ya sabes que eres tu) y  
decidió  
buscar alguien que la amara. Ahora somos muy unidos, ella fue la que me  
ayudo a  
escribirte la carta anterior. Meilin vuelve la semana que viene a  
Tomoeda, yo  
volveré cuando termine mis asuntos. Sakura ya no puedo esperar a regresar  
junto  
a ti. Cada día te amo más. No sé si todavía sientes algo por Yukito Y  
tal vez  
no me quieres (como no me distes una respuesta), pero igual yo si te  
quiero y  
quiero que seas feliz... bueno por ahora es lo único que te tengo que  
contar.  
  
Un beso  
Shaoran.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sakura estaba muy contenta, no podía creer que Shaoran Todavía la quería,  
y más  
que nunca. Kero le pregunto porque estaba tan contenta y ella se puso  
roja como  
un tomate.  
  
Kero: que dice la carta del mocoso que te hizo poner así?  
  
Sakura: no es un mocoso él es... es un buen amigo  
  
Kero: un buen amigo?? Nada mas que eso???  
  
Sakura: (sonrojada) sí solo un amigo. Kero ya sabia de los sentimientos  
de  
  
Sakura, pero sé hacia el que no sabia nada.-Bueno Kero voy a cenar-  
Tráeme  
dulces Sakurita!!!!  
  
Touya: y que decía la carta del mocoso???  
  
Sakura: Su nombre es Shaoran, y no te interesa saber lo que dice la  
carta.  
  
Touya: el monstruo defendiendo al mocoso, que conmovedor.  
  
Trrrriiiiinnnnn  
  
Touya: Sakura, tienes teléfono.  
  
Sakura: hola  
Tomoyo: Sakura, Eriol y yo Somos novios  
  
Sakura: que bueno Tomoyo, se ve que la cita fue todo un éxito.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron hablando por horas sobre la cita con Eriol.  
  
Sakura: recibí una carta de Li.  
  
Tomoyo: y que decía?  
  
Sakura: me ama, y Mei es novia de Jonh y vuelve la semana que viene.  
Y siguieron hablando.  
  
A la semana:  
  
Profesor: Hoy reingresa una nueva alumna su Nombre es Meilin.  
  
Todos: Meilin y Li?????  
  
Meilin: Shaoran No pudo regresar pero pronto lo hará.  
  
Meilin: y Sakura ya tienes la respuesta?  
  
Sakura: Si ya la tengo  
  
Meilin: Y cuál es ¿  
  
Sakura: ya te la debes imaginar  
  
Meilin: si, pero cuídalo a Shaoran porque el te quiere de verdad.  
  
Sakura Si, lo haré, yo también lo quiero de verdad  
  
Meilin: y cuando se lo vas a decir???  
  
Sakura: Cuando regrese  
  
En el recreo, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban tomados de la mano muy enamorados,  
Meilin  
estaba Con Jonh y Sakura estaba sola pensando en su querido Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran. te extraño tanto  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol, no crees que Sakura esta muy triste?  
  
Eriol: Si, creo que debemos estar con ella  
  
Meilin: Tengo una idea para animarla.  
  
Meilin: Kinomoto  
  
Sakura: Sí?  
  
Meilin: quieres venir hoy a mi casa? así charlamos, tengo tantas cosas  
que  
contarte  
  
Sakura: Me encantaría.  
  
En la casa de Meilin:  
  
Meilin: ya llegamos, como extrañaba esta casa. Vamos te voy a mostrar la  
casa.  
  
Sakura: pero ya la conozco.  
  
Meilin: no toda, vamos  
  
Sakura: vamos  
  
Adivinen a donde la llevo Meilin a Sakura.  
  
Meilin: Este es el cuarto de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: hay una maleta encima de la cama.  
  
Meilin: ha esa maleta es mía. Casi me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a mi  
casa.  
  
Meilin: hola madre  
  
Madre: Meilin como estas?  
  
Meilin: bien, estoy con una amiga.  
  
Madre: tu primo Shaoran esta aquí de visita.  
  
Meilin: Enserio, dame con él.  
  
Shaoran: Hola Meilin, como llegaste?  
  
Meilin: muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.  
  
Shaoran: la viste, esta hermosa como siempre, te dijo algo de mí???  
  
Meilin: Si la vi, justamente esta acá conmigo, porque la invite a  
quedarse a  
dormir.  
  
Shaoran: QUE ESTA CONTIGO??????  
  
Meilin: Si, te doy con ella. Sakura Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo  
  
Sakura: Hola.  
  
Shaoran: Sa... sa... Sakura???  
  
Sakura: Shaoran????  
  
Shaoran quedo mudo- Hola Sakura, Como estas?  
  
Sakura: B... bien y vos?  
  
Shaoran: bien, extrañándote mucho.  
  
Sakura: yo también té extraño mucho  
  
Shaoran: enserio me extrañas?  
  
Sakura: si es enserio, porque yo te... te... - Meilin le sacó el teléfono  
a  
  
Sakura, porque quería que ella se lo dijera personalmente.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura.....  
  
Meilin: bueno Shaoran adiós mañana te llamo. Y corto el teléfono  
  
Meilin: casi lo arruinas  
  
Sakura: gracias por haberme echo acordar.  
  
Meilin: vamos a cenar?  
  
Sakura: si  
  
Después de la cena se dirigieron al cuarto de Meilin y se desvelaron toda  
la  
noche, porque se quedaron charlando.  
  
Continuara...  
Nota del autor: les gusto? Les saque la intriga de la carta y lo de  
Tomoyo y  
Eriol, pero este fic todavía continúa. El próximo capitulo: En Hong Kong,  
sabremos un poco mas sobre Shaoran, además una chica quiere el amor de  
Li, es  
una hechicera. Es la aparición de un nuevo enemigo.  
Por favor, escríbeme tus comentarios dudas, etc. A  
kamiyakahoru@hotmail.com o enviame un review  
Prometo contestar. 


	3. cap 3

Capítulo 3: En Hong Kong.  
  
En un colegio en Hong Kong se encontraba un muchacho muy apuesto, aunque  
solo  
habían pasado unos meses este joven había crecido y estaba más guapo que  
antes.  
Él estaba sentado debajo de un árbol de Cerezo y tenia en sus manos una  
carta y  
una fotografía.  
  
En la Carta decía:  
  
Hola Li, te mando esta foto de Sakura, la saque un día  
antes de enviarte esta carta. No esta divina????? Ha la semana que viene  
te  
envió un video de el viaje que hicimos en el colegio, que por supuesto  
esta  
Sakura. No sabes como té extraña... espero que regreses pronto, porque  
sino me  
va a volver loca, no deja de hablar de vos.  
Bueno, en otras novedades, Eriol y yo Somos novios!!!! Y Meilin sigue con  
Jonh.  
Te mando un beso enorme.  
Tu amiga  
Tomoyo.  
P. D: envíame una foto tuya, para dársela a Sakura.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
Shaoran: que hermosa que esta en esta foto, cada día esta más bella.  
Al ver la foto de Sakura, le cayo una lagrima, después otra y otra, de  
repente  
se puso a llorar desesperadamente. Porque no podía estar junto a su  
amada. De  
repente aparece un migo de Li y se da cuenta que esta llorando  
  
Lance: Que te ocurre Li? Es por la muchacha de la foto?  
  
Shaoran: si, es por Sakura... la extraño tanto...  
Lance: esa es Sakura?  
  
Shaoran: Sí  
  
Lance: no llores Li, ya vas a ver que pronto la vas a volver a ver.  
  
Shaoran: Tú lo crees?  
  
Lance: si lo creo, si tú la amas y ella también, no habrá ninguna barrera  
entre  
los dos, y volverán a estar juntos, porque el amor es muy fuerte, mas  
fuerte que  
toda la magia del mundo.  
  
Shaoran: el problema es que no sé si me ama... no me ha dado una  
respuesta  
  
Lance: Yo creo que si, estoy seguro de que te ama.  
Shaoran: Gracias por ser tan buen amigo.  
  
SHAORAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran: no.. Esa pesada no!  
  
Diana: Mi querido Shaoran,  
  
Diana: que te ocurre? Estas llorando?  
  
Shaoran: nada... me entro una basurita en el ojo  
  
Diana: y esa foto, quien es esa espantosa chica????  
  
Lance: para tu información es la chica por la que esta enamorado Li.  
  
Diana: esa es Sakura, la Card Captor? Que fea y tonta es, parece una  
chiquilla,  
jajá  
  
Shaoran: será una chiquilla, pero es la persona más buena, y bella que  
hay en el  
mundo.  
  
Diana: Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien así?  
  
Shaoran: me enamore de ella porque es gentil, buena, linda e inteligente,  
todo  
lo que no eres tu.  
  
Diana: tu dices eso para ponerme celosa pero vas a ver que al final vas  
a  
enamorarte de mí.  
  
Shaoran: eso nunca, prefiero morir antes de amarte, además Sakura es la  
única  
persona que amo de verdad y nunca la voy a dejar de amar. Vámonos Lance-  
Shaoran  
se fue con su amigo, estaba muy furioso.  
  
Diana: Vas a ver Shaoran, que vas a ser mío, igual si tengo que matar a  
la Card  
Captor. Ya vas a ver sakura, que Shaoran es mío.  
  
Continuara.....  
Nota del autor: En el próximo capitulo, Diana se muda a Tomoeda porque  
quiere  
acabar con Sakura, así se queda con Shaoran. Pero Shaoran se entera y  
regresa  
para salvar a Sakura. La batalla va a comenzar. Porfi enviame tus comentarios. 


	4. cap 4

Capitulo 4: Una nueva rival, quiere el amor de Shaoran.  
  
En Japón, en la escuela de Tomoeda:  
Tomoyo: Sakura, que haces?  
Sakura: estoy escribiendo una carta a Kaho.  
Tomoyo: ha, pensaba que era para Shaoran- al escuchar eso Sakura se  
ruboriza-  
Sakura: ya le he escrito, justo esta mañana le envié la carta.  
Sakura: y como te va con Eriol?  
Tomoyo: muy bien, es tan romántico, estoy tan contenta, me dice cosas  
lindas... -A Sakura le cayó una lagrima por su mejilla derecha- No te  
preocupes  
Sakura, vas a ver que Shaoran va a volver  
Sakura: es que lo extraño mucho.  
Eriol: A Shaoran?  
Sakura: Eriol, cuando llegaste?  
Eriol: Hace un rato  
Eriol de repente estaba un poco extraño.  
Eriol: Sakura no sentiste esa presencia?  
Sakura: que presencia?  
Eriol: creo que me lo estoy imaginando.  
Eriol: Meilin esta muy contenta desde que llegó  
Tomoyo: es que esta enamorada.  
Eriol: Pero no tanto como yo lo estoy por ti, mi amor  
Tomoyo: Eriol, te amo tanto- y se besan-  
Sakura: Disculpen, pero me voy, quiero estar un poco sola.  
Meilin: que le pasa a Kinomoto?  
Eriol y Tomoyo: Shaoran  
Meilin: pobre Kinomoto, todavía no le dijo a Shaoran lo que sentía.  
  
Sakura: Como desearía estar contigo Shaoran.  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
Profesor: ahora que están todos, les anuncio que ingresa una nueva chica,  
su  
nombre es Diana y viene desde Hong Kong.  
Meilin: no puede ser, esa pesada no, porque habrá venido?  
Diana: hola yo soy Diana Lenuke, pero me gustaría que me llamaran Diana.  
Profesor: Diana, siéntate detrás de Daidouji.  
Cuando Diana paso por al lado de Sakura, la miro de una manera fría,  
igual como  
la había visto, Shaoran el primer día que la vio.  
Diana: Tu debes ser Kinomoto,  
Sakura: Cómo me conoces?  
Diana: Shaoran no dejaba de hablar de ti.  
Sakura: conoces a Shaoran?  
Diana: si y te aviso que el es mío.  
Meilin: Diana, tu sabes que Shaoran no te quiere.  
Diana: me va a querer, así si tengo que hacer lo imposible.  
Profesor: Srta. Lenuke, siéntese por favor.  
Diana: si, disculpe profesor.  
Durante toda la clase Diana miraba a Sakura y la trataba muy mal. A la  
salida  
Eriol le dijo a Sakura que sentía una presencia en Diana, y que le  
parecía que  
era La reencarnación de Dianne, una enemiga de Clow, porque ella quería  
las  
cartas de el, y ahora como Sakura era la nueva dueña se las quería sacar  
a ella,  
y también el amor de Shaoran.  
En Hong Kong:  
  
Profesora: Les aviso que Diana se fue del colegio, para Tomoeda.  
Shaoran: A Tomoeda....Sakura  
Profesora: Joven Li! Siéntese y dígame quien es Sakura.  
Shaoran: una amiga que vive en Tomoeda- imaginen su rostro-  
Todos en la clase se reían de Shaoran y gritaban Shaoran Y Sakura  
TTTTTRRRRIIIIIINNNNNN  
Shaoran: me salvo la campana.  
Lance: No puedo creer que tonta es Diana.  
Shaoran: tengo que volver a Japón, Sakura esta en problemas.  
Lance: no te preocupes, si ella es indefensa.  
Shaoran: Te equivocas, Diana es una poderosa hechicera, podría matar a  
Sakura,  
me voy dile a la profesora que mi madre me vino a buscar porque tengo que  
ir al  
medico.  
Lance: a donde vas  
Shaoran: a prepararme para volver a Tomoeda  
Cuando llego a su casa Shaoran le explico todo a Su madre y se fue al  
aeropuerto  
para regresar a Tomoeda.  
Shaoran: Sakura... Sakura volveré a tu lado pronto, te amo....  
Continuara...  
Nota del autor: Prometo que el próximo capitulo va a mejorar, pero van a  
tener  
que esperar porque tengo que estudiar para los escritos que tengo.  
Envíame tus dudas, comentarios , etc. A nataliabenarducci@hotmail.com  
atte.  
Natalia .B 


	5. 5

Capitulo 5  
Podrás ser tu?  
  
Sakura estaba caminando de noche con Tomoyo por el parque, se notaba un  
poco desanimada, ya no era la chica de antes, sabia que le faltaba  
algo...y ese algo era una persona que se había marchado...  
Tomoyo: sigues pensando en el joven Li?  
Sakura: si, no se si podré aguantar otro día sin el, tu no me debes  
entender porque no te ocurre lo mismo, Eriol esta contigo.  
Tomoyo: ya lo se pero igual te entiendo porque eres mi mejor amiga.  
Mientras ella estaban hablando Diana las estaba observando.  
Sakura: Tomoyo, siento una presencia muy poderosa, creo que debes  
esconderte por tu bien.  
Tomoyo con brillo en los ojos: Al fin! Voy a poder grabarte de nuevo tus  
hazañas.  
Sakura: haaa!!  
De repente se apareció un monstruo horrible, Sakura al verlo se  
aterrorizo, pero después se preparo para combatir con el.  
El monstruo lanzo un rayo por sus ojos, Sakura utilizó la carta salto y  
lo esquivo, pero antes de darse cuenta el monstruo la tomo del cuello y  
la empezó a ahorcar, Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando sintió  
una voz que la hizo quedar atentamente despierta.  
Voz(ya se imaginan de quien es esa voz): Dios del trueno ve!  
El rayo golpeo a la criatura haciendo que este soltara a Sakura, antes de  
que cayera una ráfaga de viento la rodeo haciendo que bajara al suelo  
lentamente.  
Sakura utiliza la carta espada! Dijo kero quien apareció enseguida pues  
percato esa presencia.  
Sakura: Espada!  
Sakura derroto a la criatura, cuando todo se calmo se pregunto quien  
era..seria posible que fuera el..., de repente vio una imagen, pero  
estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver su cara, era un muchacho, ella se  
acercó a el pero antes de que pudiera verlo el se fue, Sakura grito  
desesperada el nombre de Shaoran, sentía que era el...pero porque no  
sintió su presencia...  
Tomoyo: todo esta bien Sakura?  
Sakura: si Tomoyo, todo esta bien pero...Tomoyo, grabaste todo?  
Tomoyo: si, Sakura porque?  
Sakura: quisiera verlo, debo saber si ese chico era Shaoran.  
Tomoyo: ven a mi casa y te lo mostrare, además ahora debo tomarte de  
nuevo las medidas, porque ya regresaron tus hazañas, y ahora puedo hacer  
mis nuevos diseños, podemos empezar con un traje largo con alas....  
Sakura con una gota en la cabeza: haaa Tomoyo!!!  
Sakura fue a la casa de Tomoyo y vieron el video.  
Tomoyo: que esa no es la voz del joven Li?  
Sakura: tu también te has dado cuenta?  
Tomoyo: tendríamos que mostrarle el video a Meiling mañana y ella nos  
dirá si era el o no.  
Sakura: si lo haremos!  
Al otro día:  
En el colegio  
Profesor: este año han reingresado muchos alumnos a nuestra clase, justo  
ahora reingresa un compañero de ustedes, creo que no debo presentarlo  
porque ya lo conocen, pasa Shaoran.  
Shaoran entro a la clase, todos quedaron mirándolo, especialmente Sakura.  
Profesor: siéntate detrás de kinomoto.  
Sakura pensando: no lo puedo creer, esta aquí, y devuelta serca mío como  
antes, esta tan apuesto-se ruboriza-  
Shaoran también pensando: Sakura, al fin a tu lado, estas tan hermosa...  
  
Shaoran pensando: Dianne! No puede ser! Shaoran paso por al lado de Sakura, pero esta vez no la miro de la misma manera que la vio el día que la conoció, su mirada era tan linda, sus ojos brillaban, era una sensación tan linda, el volver a verse después de tantos meses.  
  
CONTINUA. 


	6. 6

Capitulo 6 Quién es realmente Diana?  
  
Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, ella lo miraba a través del reflejo de la ventana y cuando sentía su voz o al menos un suspiro, sentía mil mariposas en el estomago, así estuvieron toda la clase y en el recreo Shaoran decidió ir a saludarla.  
  
Shaoran sonrojado: Hola Sakura Sakura también sonrojada: Shaoran, has regresado!-lo abraza-te extrañe mucho. Shaoran: yo también te he extrañado, Pero no es momento de hablar de eso, Sakura tengo que decirte que apareció una nueva hechicera y quiere tus cartas. Sakura: Eriol me dijo que sentía una presencia en Diana y dice que ella es Dianne Una antigua rival de Clow, pero además de las cartas ella... ella te quiere a ti! Shaoran: Si lo se, por eso regrese para protegerte Sakura, no quiero que te pase nada malo, yo... yo te amo Sakura! Sakura: Shaoran yo...tam-antes de que ella pudiese terminar lo que iba a decir apareció Diana Diana: Shaoran!!!!! Sakura: aléjate de el Diana o mejor dicho Dianne! Shaoran: ya sabemos la verdad, deja ya de mentir Dianne! Diana hizo dormir a todos en excepción a los que poseían magia( ya saben quienes) y después se transformo en una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos azules con una mirada de odio, la joven muchacha que habían conocido se convirtió en una mujer llena de odio. Eriol: Dianne, al fin reapareces! Dianne: tu eres la reencarnación de Clow Red. Sakura: Por que has venido? Dianne: cuando reaparecí en este mundo al principio quería tus cartas, por eso me mude a Hong kong, a investigar al descendiente de Clow, para averiguar quien era la nueva maestra de las cartas para quitárselas, pero después me empecé a enamorar de Shaoran y me di cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de la Card Captor, o sea Tu, y pienso destruirte y quedarme con el!!!!! Sakura: eso ni lo sueñes! Dianne pensando: veo que ella también esta enamorada de el, ya he encontrado su punto debil. Dianne: Shaoran será mío. Dianne puso a dormir a Shaoran y se lo llevo lejos, dejando a Sakura sola. Sakura: Shaoran!!!!!!!-Sakura rompió en llanto, estaba destruida le habían arrebatado a lo que mas quería, a Shaoran. Eriol: No te preocupes Sakura, yo te ayudare a recuperar a Shaoran. Kero: Si, Te ayudaremos a recuperar al mocoso. Yue: si pero antes debemos encontrar el escondite de Dianne, creo que será imposible. Kerberus: y si hacemos el hechizo de localización? Eriol: no podemos, recuerden que ese hechizo no se puede hacer con nosotros tres solos Sakura: pero yo podré ayudarlos! Yue: no tu eres la que debe ser transportada, no puedes hacerlo, si tan solo estuvieran Spinelsun y Rubimoon... Spi: acá estamos. Rubimoon: hemos llegado lo mas pronto posible. Eriol: bien, ahora podremos hacerlo, todos pónganse es un circulo y tu Sakura debes estar en el medio y recuerda que debes ir sola, nosotros te guiaremos, debes seguir a tu corazón para encontrar a Shaoran. Sakura: ya estoy lista. Eriol: hechizo de localización, lleva a la Card Captor al escondite de la malvada Dianne! El portal se abrió y sakura apareció en un castillo viejo y oscuro. Dianne: veo que has encontrado mi escondite! Sakura: que has hecho con Shaoran, donde esta? Dianne: justo detrás de ti! Sakura: Shaoran!!!! Shaoran intento atacar a Sakura, pero ella pudo esquivar el golpe por suerte. Sakura: Shaoran no me recuerdas? Dianne: es inútil, ahora Shaoran es mío. Sakura: Shaoran no!!! Shaoran: debo destruir a la card captor!!!!!  
Continua Nota del autor: pronto vendra el proximo capitulo 


	7. 7

Capitulo 7  
  
Recuérdame Shaoran.  
  
Sakura pensando: Shaoran, que te ocurrio? Por que no me recuerdas? Acaso... Sakura: le borraste la memoria!!! Dianne: veo que no eres tonta, Card Captor. Shaoran: Debo destruirte...dios del trueno ve! Sakura: llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella....(no se piensen que no se me el conjuro lo que pasa es que me parece muy largo) libérate! Sakura: escudo! Shaoran: eres astuta, pero te destruiré y me quedare con tus cartas! Ráfaga de viento! Sakura: salto! Shaoran: veo que debo hacerlo de otra manera Shaoran empezó a atacar a sakura con artes marciales, pero ella utilizo la carta pelea y la batalla era pareja, Sakura estaba tratando de hacerlo recordar pero en cuando se dio cuenta Shaoran la había golpeado dejándola en el suelo. Sakura: Shaoran soy yo Sakura, recuérdame! Shaoran: debo matarte!!! Shaoran saco su espada, pero cuando el iba a atacar a Sakura un rayo de luz hizo que el se alejara de ella, haciendo que el cayera al suelo y empezara a recordar. Sakura pensando: esa es la carta...la carta amor Dianne: pero de donde viene ese poder? Sakura: ese es el poder de la carta amor! Dianne: pero Clow nunca creo esa carta..no es posible...tu la has hecho? Sakura: si, esa carta refleja mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran! Dianne: entonces debo destruirte! Dianne le lanzo un rayo a Sakura, pero antes de que llegara a ella, Shaoran la tomo en sus brazos y la salvo de ese rayo. Shaoran: Sakura, estas bien? Sakura: Shaoran ya recuerdas todo- lo abraza(imagínense la cara de Li u-u) Shaoran: si ya te recuerdo. Dianne: pero eso es imposible! Shaoran:_como fuiste capaz de borrarme mi memoria especialmente mis recuerdos y sentimientos hacia Sakura, no te lo perdonare!!!!!! Dios del trueno ve!!!!! Dianne: acabare con los dos! Sakura: Trueno! Dianne: se creen que con esos rayitos van a detenerme, que tontos son. Shaoran: te destruiré, aunque sea lo único que haga!  
Continua Nota de la autora: un poco corta esta historia no? Bueno en el próximo capitulo tal vez no les va a gustar una parte en la que le ocurre algo a Shaoran, pero por supuesto todo saldrá bien, comentarios etc., pueden enviármelos. atte. Natalia 


End file.
